The story of Two Girls, Two Destanies, One life!
by Nitelove
Summary: Two girls find a well and figure out they are not just normal teenage girls ... this is were their story begins!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Two Girls, Two Destinies', One Life time**.

**Authored By: Kitu & Shay.**

**Shay-wa says**: Hi! Kitu!

**Kitu says:**Hey Shay-wa what's happening girl

**Shay-wa says:**Not much, I bet we'll have to listen to hours of rules today at school.

It's going to suck!

**Kitu says:**Tell me bout it, who is our new teacher

**Shay-wa says:**I think he's British, or so I overheard. I did hear there's someone British in school. Might as well be a teacher.

**Kitu:** Ha-ha...Messing with Shay… Oh! Really now bwaha! I'm just kidding you girl.

_**Shay's thought:**_ Kitu...So evil at times.

_**Kitu's thought:**_ Is there a new teacher…?

**Shay-wa says:**I know... STOP CONFUSING ME KITU!

**Kitu says:**What? How am I confusing you, I'm the smarter one... Kay it is the first day of school we shouldn't be fighting.

**Shay-wa says:**You're right...Let's get going see the class schedules!

**Kitu says:**M'K lets. *Yawn* I didn't sleep at all last night I kept having nightmares of our NEW SCHOOL!

**Shay-wa says:**I know! I dreamt that I was a kitten and someone set my tail on fire! It was awful! Well...Then again it WAS you that set me on fire.... Shocker... JOKING! Ha-ha. Joke.

**Kitu says:**Ha-ha I would never hurt you kitten ha…ha...

**Shay-wa says:**Sure...You wouldn't Kitu…

**Kitu says:**

I wouldn't I swear! !

**Shay-wa says:**

Fine. Let's go.

**Kitu says:**

Kay, but aren't you forgetting something?

**Shay-wa says:**

OH_!_ Forgetting the schedules! Right…

**Kitu says:**

NO! MY BACK TO SCHOOL HIGH FIVE! God.

**Shay-wa says:**

OH OH! Okay.

The two went through school like normal people and then Kitu asked a question.

**Kitu says:**

Do you want to come to my place after school?

**Shay-wa says:**

Yeah, sure. Anything you want Kitu. 

**Kitu says:**

OK lets get going before grandfather sensei has a cow.

**Shay-wa says:**

Ha, okay.

The two walk to Kitu's house when all of a sudden an old man jumps out and yells " Who are you what are you doing with my granddaughter" then Shay-wa screamed. Ahh! Ahhhhhh!!!! …. Ah? We're just coming over to Kitu's house!

**Kitu says:**

GRANDFATHER! She is my friend she is just coming over for a visit!

Kitu implied.

**Grandfather says:**

Oh. 

**Kitu says:**

Please go away grandpa.

Then her grandpa went inside a house the two walked into the house then Shay-wa noticed something.

**Shay-wa says:**

Wow! Cool sword!

Her eyes sparkling…you know? If the sun were to shine on her correctly she wouldn't look so weak, sad, and Shay-wa_ish…WHOA WHAT IS THIS?!?! ROLE THE CLIPS! ……. JUST READ.

**Kitu says:**

Yeah, it's been here ever since I could remember it was suppose to belong to a great women warrior that killed a million enemies!

**Shay-wa says:**

Whoa!

Shay gasped, obviously impressed, though she was easy to amuse most often. I wanna touch it! I wanna touch it!

Shay whined, being the kid she was.

**Kitu says:**

NO! IT'S FRAGILE! SPELLED F-R-A-G-I-L-E!!

Kitu shrieked, attempting to save the priceless artifact from Shay's touch. The girl just had to learn she couldn't go around yelling "I wanna touch it!" or "I want it! I want it!" I mean please, she's got the mind of a two year old…

**Shay-wa says:**

KITU! I WANNAAA TOUCH IT!!

Then Shay-wa was an millimeter away from touching it, it came alive and went to Kitu and landed by her feet it was starting to glow pink then Kitu's eyes glowed with it.

**Shay-wa says:**

I don't wanna touch it anymore! Kitu! Take it!

**Kitu says:**

WHY ME!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

YOU LIVE HERE!

**Kitu says:**

FINE YOU BABY!

**Shay-wa says:**

YAY ME BABY YOU HERO!

Shay was basically crying over the little situation. Seventh graders. Always trouble, right? Heh. RUN SHAY RUN.

Kitu picked up the sword and then everything went still accept Kitu's jet black hair went a blue color!

**Shay-wa says**:

AH! AHH! KITU! KITU! AHH! WHATS HAPPENING!

**Kitu says:**

WHAT! IT'S NOT GLOWING ANY MORE SO EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT ... SO WHY ARE WE YELLING

**Shay-wa says:**

I HAVE NO CLUE!

**Kitu says:**

A single stand of hair fell out of Kitu's ponytail and then... AHHHHHHHHHH!

**Shay-wa says:**

Omigosh!

(HOW CAN KITU WEAR HER HAIR LIKE THAT??? BLUE IS SOO LAST YEAR! _ I MEAN GET A GRIP WHY DOES SHE NOT! Ahaa…Shay out with another moment XD.)

**Kitu says:**

MY HAIR IS BLUE AND DID U SAY OMIGOSH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN and why was I yelling ... oh ya my hair is blue AHHHHHHH!

**Shay-wa says:**

GAAAH! KITU FIX IT!!

**Kitu says:**

I DONT KNOW HOW! K lets calm down at least it is a nice color!

**Shay-wa says:**

Okay…Okay…

**Kitu says:**

BOO!

Kitu bellowed…Light shinning upon her face…. Quite an upsetting sight…with the sword and the hair…

**Shay-wa says:**

AHH! DONT DO THAT!

**Kitu says:**

Teehee! I scared you with a simple boo

**Shay-wa says:**

Meanie…

**Kitu says:**

Bwaha.

A hint of sympathy in her voice, **(OMG SHE HAS A SOFT SIDE?!?!?! Never** **knew...XD).**

**Shay-wa says:**

Wahaha! I am Shaaayyy-waaa!

Shay, having ANOTHER moment of hers. She's so found of her Looney moments it would seem… Oh Kitu? Shay puzzled. Can you put the sword away…?

Said a very nervous Shay.

**Kitu says:**

I-I thinks so

**Shay-wa says:**

Good…

**Kitu says:**

**Kitu reached up and put the sword back.** Kay now that is over. I mean now I said mow and I think I should dye my hair black SO CAN U GO BUY THE DYE LEASE!

Kitu practically spazzed. GO NOW!

Shay thought it was a little bit of an odd demand, but she didn't dare argue with Kitu. She'd been her friend for as long as she can think and or remember…Better help her out.

**Shay-wa says:**

NOOO!!! WAAIT YES WHAT!

Shay…So confused… Thought Shay, third person was weird but she found it comforting. Almost as if having another friend! Fine…

Shay-wa hurried and bought some black hair dye and came back in a record time of 30 seconds, she said here's the stuff.

**Kitu says:**

Do you have it, Shay?

Kitu asked with urgency in her voice, she wanted that dye.

**Shay-wa says:**

I got the stuff.

Kitu thought Shay sounded a little smug about it…must be the thirty seconds thing.

**Kitu says:**

Now put it in and congratulation on the new record!

**Shay-wa says:**

Yay me!

Shay was happy-dancing about the newfound record, and due to the praise of

Kitu. For getting a compliment from her? Very rare…

The next day Kitu was confident that she looked normal.

**Shay-wa says:**

Relax, Kitu. It's not THAT awful. I was just messing with you!

Shay was trying to convince her friend. Her hair is a little odd still...

**Kitu says:**

What do you mean I dyed it last night is it still BLUE

**Shay-wa says:**

Um, only a LITTLE bit on the edges. A tiny tiny bit!

**Kitu says:**

(Ya right she is lying I know it)

Sure! * Hint of sarcasm*

**Shay-wa says:**

Kitu…Don't be so mean.

**Kitu says:**

WELL IS MY HAIR... ALL OF IT BLUE!

Kitu really wanted to know.

**Shay-wa says:**

No… I hope she doesn't get the sword and kill me T_T So young!

**Kitu says:**

DON'T LIE TO ME!

**Shay-wa says:**

I'M NOT!

By now Shay was almost crying, such an emotional kid.

**Kitu says:**

*Roles eyes*

Kitu tugs Shay to the bathroom and points to her blue hair.

**Shay-wa says:**

Whoa...It's blue ...I never knew...

**Kitu says:**

YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME THE WHOLE TIME!

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh.

**Kitu says:**

YA AND WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME

**Shay-wa says:**

I DIDNT! I TOLD THE TRUTH KITU!

**Kitu says:**

Well you told me I only had some blue in my hair when my hair is ALL blue!

**Shay-wa says:**

IS NOT! I SEE NO BLUE! . Are you sure you aren't making it up? JUST to be mean to me ...That's hurtful...It hurts Kitu.

**Kitu says:**

NO LOOK

All of Kitu's hair was blue.

**Shay-wa says:**

...

**Kitu says:**

ARE YOU COLOR BLIND

**Shay-wa says:**

I HAVE NO CLUE! ARE YOU?!

**Kitu says:**

I'M NOT LOOK IT'S BLUE

Kitu wasn't going crazy it was the same blue it turned when the sword came to her.

**Shay-wa says:**

I don't know…

Shay couldn't see any colors, had the sword affected Kitu

**Kitu says:**

Kitu noticed something in Shay's eyes it sparkled and Kitu thought it was a tear but then when Shay did cry the sparkle came out and landed in Kitu's hand then asked...

Can you see colors now?

**Shay-wa says:**

Whoa.... o.O … Yeah...A little bit

**Kitu says:**

What was that in your eye before?

**Shay-wa says:**

I think…

**Kitu says:**

You think what you think it was planted there by aliens what, what do you think

**Shay-wa says:**

Um...Maybe the sword

**Kitu says:**

WHAT, k I think we should skip school and go to the library to study this sword and its powers!

Kitu was already walking when Shay-wa was going to say..

**Shay-wa says:**

What about me

**Kitu says**:

WELL YOUR COMING WITH ME, DUH! Come on SLOW POKE are you coming

**Shay-wa says**:

FINE FINE! ON MY WAY!

**Kitu says:**

K sorry bout spazzing on you that wasn't fair of me!

**Shay-wa says:**

Yes…

**Kitu says:**The two walk about four blocks when they came up to this HUGE building and said " WOW" they walked inside and Shay said the most obvious thing 'this place is clean and big" Well you think!

**Shay-wa says:**

Whoa...

**Kitu says:**

What? What's so whoa…WELL?!

**Shay-wa says:**

I'm... I'm blind...I can't see...Kitu…

**Kitu says:**

WHAT?! OH MY GOD!! How many fingers am I holding up?

Kitu was holding up 3

**Shay-wa says**:

...Um...All of them

**Kitu says:**

Can you see anything?

**Shay-wa says:**

darkness

**Kitu says:**

O.o Kitu: she has to be joking this is so weird and scary I'm going to cry ...oh god I'm crying

(KITU WAS CRYING THAT NEVER HAPPENS!)

**Shay-wa says:**

Kitu Are you crying I hear some noises that sounds like crying..

**Kitu says:**

Y-Y-YES! WAHHH THIS IS SO SCARY ... YOUR-YOUR BLIND AND I HAVE BLUE HAIR THIS IS JUST SCARY, WAHHH

**Shay-wa says:**

I KNOW! HELP ME GET SOMEWHERE SAFE WHERE I CAN SIT DOWN!

**Kitu says:**

K

Kitu helped Shay to a bench and sat her down.

**Shay-wa says:**

Thanks, Kitu.

**Kitu says:**

Your welcome

Kitu opened up her back-pack for the first time today and screamed

AHHH!!! THE SWORD IS IN MY BACK-ACK

**Shay-wa says:**

AH! AH! HIDE ME!

**Kitu says**:

All of a sudden the sword flew up and spines around making lights when the sword settled down a miracle happened SHAY COULD SEE!

**Shay-wa says:**

...Everything's so bright! Ow~

**Kitu says:**

WOW you can see now! Kitu and Shay danced around happier than ever before when Kitu had to interrupt

WE SHOULD REALLY STUDY THE SWORD NOW!

**Shay-wa says:**

NO! DITCH IT!

**Kitu says:**

NO I wanna know why this sword is fallowing me! Even though I'm getting creeped out.

**Shay-wa says:**

Well I don't. I'm outta here!

**Kitu says:**

Hold on a second I thought you were my friend and the sword helped your eyes!

**Shay-wa says:**

Awe you had to bring THAT up ...Fine…

**Kitu says:**

Yes thank you!

**Shay-wa says:**

Yeah, yeah.

**Kitu says**:

Kitu gently picked up the sword and swung it around like a professional.

**Shay-wa says:**

Shay stood back, looking wide-eyed.

**Kitu says:**

HOW DID I DO THAT!!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

I have no clue…

**Kitu says:**

ME NIETHER

**Shay-wa says:**

PANIC!!

**Kitu says:**

Wait a second remember when my eyes and the sword glow pink

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh. Yeah, that...Uhh go ahead.

**Kitu says:**

Well maybe that had something to do with it... we should lo for my family history!

**Shay-wa says:**

All right!

**Kitu says:**

The two looked around when Kitu found something.

HEY SHAY COME HERE

**Shay-wa says:**

OKAY! Shay ran over to Kitu.

**Kitu says:**

Look it's YOUR family history we should take that out to... THERE IT IS! My family history it was right beside yours ...WEIRD

**Shay-wa says:**

...Whoa

**Kitu says:**

What

**Shay-wa says:**

This is all so confusing. That's all, Kitu

**Kitu says:**

Then ...lets get outta here and go check these out of the library.

**Shay-wa says:**

Yeah…

**Kitu says:**

The two walk to the librarian and asked to sign out these books but the weirdest thing happened the

**Librarian screamed:** "KEEP THEM THERE HAUNTED!"

**Kitu says:**

What was that about?

**Shay-wa says:**

Uhh... Maybe a curse

Kitu says:

Probably not… Let's go

**Shay-wa says**:

Kay

**Kitu says:**

The two walked out of the building. Hey Shay maybe we should take a walk.

_**Kitu thoughts:**_ _I know it's weird but I gotta clear my mind._

**Shay-wa says:**

All right, we can go on a walk...

_**Shay's Thoughts:**_ _but why? Is she ok?_

**Kitu says:**

And if you're wondering yes I am fine!

_**Kitu thoughts:**_ _I think._

While touching her hear.

**Shay-wa says:**

Okay! Let's go!

_**Shay's Thoughts:**_ _How did she know I was thinking that.._

As she licked her finger and poked herself.

**Kitu says:**

What are you doing... never mind

_**Kitu thoughts:**_ _WOW did she just touch her finger to her tongue?_ The two walked and walk until they fell!

**Kitu says:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shay-wa what's happening

**Shay-wa says:**

Uh, sorry… Custom of claiming something or someone. I claimed myself incase there are... Never mind…

_**Shay's Thoughts:**_ _Cows... Moo... Lick hand to be free O.o_

What!!!

**Kitu says:**

HUH

**Shay-wa says:**

WHAA

**Kitu says:**

What's happening! ... Wow did I just calm down that easy! WOW

**Shay-wa says:**

I don't know. Honestly, but it's freaking me out! Kitu? Kitu! Where. Are. We.

**Kitu says:**

I DON'T KNOW!!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

WELL THEN! WE SHOULD FIND OUT OR. OR SOMETHING!

**Kitu says:**

Ok ok calm down

**Shay-wa says:**

Okay.

**Kitu says:**

Uhh… Kitu starts walking then she trips over something. Ouch!

**Shay-wa says**:

You okay?

**Kitu says:**

Yeah I think. She looks around and spots what she tripped over; it was a bow and arrows. It had a note attached to it. These are for you Shay, it says so right here. Pointing at the note, bow and arrows.

**Shay-wa says:**

Wow! Really

**Kitu says**:

YAEH I'm serious ...take'em!

**Shay-wa says:**

Cool... Shay took the bow, and of course, the arrows.

**Kitu says:**

WOW YOU AND YOUR WEPONS ARE GLOWING...like an angel!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

YAY! I'm really an angel

**Kitu says:**

I said LIKE an angel, that you're an angel. Then the glowing stopped... but something else happened and little girl by a tree yelled "Priestess kill that demon!"

**Kitu says:**

HUH... ME... DEMON! YOU ... PRIESTESS!?!?!

**Shay-wa says**:

WHOA! I AM! SWEET! THIS, LIKE, ROCKS!

**Kitu says:**

Shay-wa looks at Kitu her best friend and saw that she grew dog ears and a tail... and really long nails!

**Shay-wa says:**

... Kit- Kitu! Are you okay!

**Kitu says:**

YAEH WHY!

Shay looks again to see Kitu also had fangs... this could only mean she was dog demon or half dog demon?!?!

**Shay-wa says**:

This is crazy! Next thing you know I'll grow wings and kitten ears! Shay was getting a bit freaked out.

**Kitu says:**

I'm confused! Kitu scratches her head... then she felt something on her head, so she tried pulling it off but it was stuck! SHAY-WA GET IT OFF!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

Waah! What's going on!

_**Kitu thoughts:**_ _Wait it feels like EARS!!_

**Shay-wa says:**

Shay scrambled around poking Kitu's head and stumbling.

**Kitu says:**

In the distance the little girl kept yelling for Shay to KILL Kitu!

**Shay-wa says:**

Hush little youngster! I don't wanna kill my best friend- not now! Not never!

**Kitu says:**

The little girl ran off yelling, " Shay-wa the Priestess has returned ... AND SO HAS THE EVIL HALF DOG DEMON KITU!!!!!!!

**Shay-wa says:**

This place is crazy…

Kitu says:

Why do you look sad it is a village ... it will have food... Letting her voice trail off.

**Shay-wa says:**

Yeah... good idea...

**Kitu says:**

They ran for the village ... but no one was there *Sniff sniff* It's been a short while since the people moved. Then Kitu heard something

**Kitu says:**

Kitu ran to a house... hut looking thing and looked in side ... there was a baby and it's mother she walked closer Shay stopped her and warned her that it would be a bad idea to go in since people are scared of her! Ok then you should go Shay-wa ... they loooveee you. Sour look on her face.

**Shay-wa says:**

What what do you mean? Shay asked, truly confused.

**Kitu says:**

Their scared of me but you're a priestess and they love you. More sincere.

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh, okay… Shay smiled nervously as she made her way down towards the village.

**Kitu says:**

Shay confirmed the woman and her child that " The demon is under a spell that it won't harm anyone" the woman picked up her baby and ran off.

**Shay-wa says:**

So… Kitu, what do we do now Can I like, grow wings, or something! That'd be so awesome!

**Kitu says:**

I guess not sorry! Then an old lady can towards Kitu and yelled "Be gone demon" while throwing some powder at her. What's that for old lady!!

**Shay-wa says:**

Whoa! That's, like, weird! But… I am going to grow some wings!

Shay was STILL pouting, and slightly bewildered at the entire 'be gone demon' thing... creepy old lady… Strange powder... a slight burning sensation.

**Kitu says:**

The old lady stopped then brought out a sword and said, "Fine if that don't work then I will have to do it the hard way"

WAIT!

Kitu brought out her sword and blocked the old ladies attack. Shay stepped in and stopped the old lady and said...

**Shay-wa says:**

What are you doing! Where are we! The old lady looks blankly at Shay she then said" you two are in the feudal era of Japan, and I'm trying to kill this evil demon!"

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh! Please don't... she's not evil... she's… uh… well, kind of my servant. Yeah, that's it! She can't hurt you!

**Kitu says:**

Kitu stares at Shay blankly then she just looks at her mad! Oh yes I'm useless!

Glares at Shay!

**Shay whispers to Kitu**: "You know it's the only way! I'm the one they trust... it HAS to work… this is for your life- ya know!"

Then, the maidens, both turned to the elderly women.

"We're both, terribly, sorry for the misunderstanding! Please forgive us.. Women." Shay bowed, respectfully.

**The woman then said:** " You're a terrible liar and you two are not from here are you?" she then gasped and said, "You two are reincarnations of 'Kitu the great demon warrior' and 'Shay-wa the priestess!' "

**Shay-wa says:**

What. Do. You. Mean. By. 'Terrible liars'

**Kitu says:**

The lady said" Exactly what I said .YOU. ARE....LIAR!"

Ok ok let's come down and what do you mean recantations or whatever...?

**Shay-wa says:**

Yeah

Kitu says:

The woman started off by saying, "Well I'm a priestess... and you guys are reincarnations! That is when one of your assisters die and send their soul into you"

**Shay-wa says:**

Shay looked around innocently enough, "What's up then..." she didn't know what to do around the… elderly warrior.

**Kitu says:**

The elder then coughed and grabbed a whole bunch of beads that flew around and landed on Kitu neck. What were those???

**Shay-wa says:**

What? Huh, beads

**Kitu says:**"Yes they will stop her if her demon side takes over... all you Shay-wa have to do is say sit!" the elder explained

**Shay-wa says:**

"You mean like that anime, Inu yasha," asked Shay, jokingly

**Kitu says:**

In-oo-yasha? What's that? She ask confused

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh… never mind. So... about the entire 'angel' and 'demon' thing, do I get wings! She has ears and a tail!

**Kitu says:**

Shay we are like 1000 years in the past! She doesn't know what TV even is!!

And if you don't have wings now you won't get them later and you're not an angel you're a priestess.

**Shay-wa says:**

Oh. Too bad! I want wings.

**Kitu says:**

YOU ARE SUCH A CHI-

In the distance a tiny whirlwind was coming towards them and it stopped right in front of the two ...and the old lady

**Shay-wa says:**

So.... Uhh, what do we do now, Kema

**Kitu says:**

"Just wait " the old lady Kema said.

**Shay-wa says:**

Uh, Kay.

**Kitu says**:

The whirlwind faded and there stood a young man with ears, tail and fur clothes he smirks.

**Shay-wa says:**

Awe... he's so cute! Whispered Shay.

**Koga says:**

...Hello…

**Kitu says:**

HI and what's your name

**Shay-wa says:**

Hi! Cutie! I like you!

**Koga says:**

My name is ?

**Kitu says:**

Kitu

**Shay-wa says:**

My name is Shay, thank you… *Shay blushed.

**Kitu says:**

Oh god!

**Shay-wa says**:

What

**Koga says:**

So, what is this place and who are you, Kitu

**Kitu says:**

Ummm this is a village and I'm Kitu and I'm a half dog demon warrior

*Huff huff* That was a lot... haha what about you?

**Koga says:**

Well. I'm a warrior, obviously, very skilled… cute... strong... half dog and or wolf. And I come from royal decent, I think.

**Kitu says:**

You think????? Don't you know your own self???

Roles eyes

**Old Lady Kema: **"Koga what are you doing here... going to send your wolves after us again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shay-wa. Says:

What? Koga?? Send wolves…?

Kitu help says:

I have no clue either!?!?!?!?!

"He sent his darn wolves after everyone in this village and i had to shoo him away!" Old priestess Kema said

Shay-wa. Says:

"Oh... that's… Weird!" Shay was kind of nervous

Kitu help says:

WHAT Koga that means your a wolf demon!!! *Gasp* that means you and be are kind of like enemies!!!

Koga. Says:

WHAT?!

Koga. Says:

I don't follow any of you! Ugh, girls.

Kitu help says:

Ok wolves and dogs are like cousins but they hate each other!! They usually call each other like 'mutts' and all that!!

Koga. Says:

Wow. Little dog-girl. What do we do now? Call each other's mutt-face?

Kitu says:

I don't know that is what I learned!!

Koga. Says:

Okay, okay. Jeez.

Kitu says:

And did... you call ... me ...LITTLE...DOG-GIRL!!!

Kitu says:

*STARTS FLEXING ARM*

Koga. Says:

Yes, as you called yourself a mutt previously. I'm a wolf-boy, a half-demon. A warrior.

Kitu says:

You called me little.

*Punches Koga across the head*

Koga. Says:

OUCH! *Red spot across face* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Kitu says:

BRAT . . .

*Slaps him across the face on the other side *

Koga. Says:

*Bloody nose* GAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! DO YOU HAVE ANGER-PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING, KID?

Kitu says:

*Twitch twitch* If you insult me one more time your wolf jerky!!!!

Koga. Says:

Wolf jerky? Jeez… I say one thing and it's the end of the world, as we know it...

Kitu says:

Sorry lets start over ...Hi I'm Kitu and I don't like it when people insult me! *Smiles a little*

Koga. Says:

Uh, all right. I'm Koga.

Kitu says:

Hey

Kitu says:

What's new Koga?

Kitu says:

...

Koga. Says:

Nothing.

Koga. Says:

I'm passing through the area.

Kitu says:

" Enough of this craziness and go and find the villagers" Old Lady Kema said

Koga. Says:

Make me. *Defiant*

Kitu says:

*Grabs Koga by the ear*

If you're a friend you would help us ... and Kema might kill you if you don't!!

Kitu says:

Shay... make sure he helps us please!

Koga. Says:

Grr… *Koga growled, annoyed*

Koga. Says:

Wait… I smell something… *Looks around for wolves*

Kitu says:

What do you smell?

Koga. Says:

Wolves.

Kitu says:

What were?

Koga. Says:

I smell, wolves, Kitu.

Kitu says:

Ok

*Off in the distance the wolf demons were coming and by this time Kema and Shay ran off to tell the villagers*

We're alone can we take'em?

Koga. Says:

I can take the leader… And probably another two, it's up to you to handle the rest. And no, I don't know if we can take them. But we have to try.

Kitu says:

Ok

*They fight and fight until they got them all but that is what they think*

Kitu says:

Thoughts: ok I think we got them all

*On a rock behind her a wolf growled and bit her leg*

Ouchhhhhhh....

Koga. Says:

*Koga breathes in heavily, wiping the sweat from his forehead* what's wrong?

Kitu says:

*He then saw the wolf turn into a man... Naraku he thought to himself... the evil demon threw a purple vile that exploded into a cloud of poison ... it poisoned Kitu*

Koga. Says:

Naraku! Dammit! *Swore Koga under his breath*

Kitu says:

Who are?

Was all she managed to say before fainting?

Koga. Says:

You Ok, Kitu? *Koga asked, turning around*

Koga. Says:

Kitu!

Koga. Says:

*Koga ran over to catch Kitu before she fell*

Koga. Says:

Damn you Naraku, damn you! *Growled a furious Koga*

Kitu says:

*Naraku snickered and vanished*

Kitu says:

*Kitu opened her eyes slightly, they were unfocused*

Koga. Says:

*Spits on the ground in the direction Naraku fled*

Koga. Says:

Oh, Kitu! You all right?

Kitu says:

Uhh...

*She then went out cold from the blood loss*

Koga. Says:

*Rips apart his shirt, ties around the places with the most blood leaking out of her body*

Koga. Says:

There… you'll be all right, Kitu. Although you kind of deserve this for slapping me… *Smirked Koga*

Kitu says:

*He then carried her to a hut*

A little while later Shay and Kema arrived

What happened? Exclaimed Kema

Koga. Says:

Nothing, there were these evil demon dogs. The leader, Naraku, poisoned Kitu.

Kitu says:

"Oh" Kema said, "We will find some food... and Koga take care of her!"

Kitu says:

*They walk out*

Koga. Says:

I will, Kema. *Muttered Koga*

Koga. Says:

Jeez, the old lady. Who does she think she is? Of course I can take care of the dog-girl. I mean come on...! *Grumbled Koga to himself*

Kitu says:

* Kitu started to flutter her eyes a bit and then they opened*

Koga did you save me?

Kitu says:

*She sat up*

Koga. Says:

Yeah, I did. *He said clearly, looking into the distance*

Kitu says:

Oh thank-you ... I was probably a pain to take care of *she looked down sad*

Koga. Says:

No, not at all. *Smiled Koga* In fact it was kind of fun.

Kitu says:

*She looked up at him with a glow*

Koga. Says:

What? *Asked Koga, absently*

Kitu says:

I don't know

Kitu thoughts: wow he is cute ... for a wolf demon

*She leaned a little towards him*

Koga. Says:

Koga thought she looked… beautiful with the moonlight shining on her.

*He leaned towards her, hand outstretched*

Kitu says:

Kitu thoughts: is this really going to happen

*She closes her eyes*

Koga. Says:

*Koga reached his other arm towards Kitu* Do you really, like me? *He wondered*

Kitu says:

Yes *she said nervously *

Kitu says:

*She got even closer*

Koga. Says:

Okay…*he said slowly as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her*

Kitu thoughts: Oh My God

*She kissed back*

Koga's tail was twitching back and forth with pleasure, as he pulled her tighter to his body and hugged her.

Kitu says:

*Kema and Shay walked in on this tender moment*

Shay-wa. Says:

*Shay just walked in… on Koga and Kitu kissing, she coughed *, "Hungry?"

Koga. Says:

Koga looked over at the voice surprised, "Uh, no." he said softly pulling a little bit away from Kitu, "But Kitu should eat something, gain her strength back." he quickly stated as he walked out of the hut.

Kitu says:

*Blink blink*

Uh actually I'm not hungry

*Got up and went after Koga*

Hey why did you leave?

Koga. Says:

I didn't like the way the old lady was eyeing me. She was acting as though we just killed all her precious villagers or something, sorry for walking out on you.

Kitu says:

That's ok ... so did you like it?

*Bites lip*

Ouch...my leg

*Pulls cloth off and shows the poisoned bite had gotten worse*

*She fainted from the pain*

Koga. Says:

Kitu! *Shouted Koga as Kitu fainted*

Koga. Says:

I don't want to have to do this... but I have to… *Koga pulled out his knife, rolled Kitu's pant-leg up so he could see the wound* Here goes nothing...

Koga. Says:

*He used his knife to cut out the poisoned pieces of skin, then tied a piece of fabric around her upper thigh, poured cleaning liquid in her wound. And stepped back*

Kitu says:

*She started to get a fever*

Koga it burns *she said weakly*

Koga. Says:

Don't worry; it'll all be over in a matter of minutes. *He whispered holding her hand*

Kitu says:

*Breaths hard*

Naraku stood behind Koga looking at his prey..."she isn't going to make it!" he said convincingly

Koga. Says:

Oh, she is. You just won't! *Koga thought something like this might happen; he carried his own vial of poison. The kind with no antidote. * You're going down, Naraku! *Koga slashed Naraku's arm open, and poured the vial into the deep wound before jumping back with Kitu in his arms, to a safe distance*

Kitu says:

"Ahhhhhh" he yelled in pain

*But Naraku started to melt... it was a fake! *

Koga. Says:

Kitu! You alright, you're not hurt are you

Kitu says:

*Still out cold*

Koga. Says:

*Koga pokes Kitu's cheek* Wakey... Wakey... *he laughed propping her up against his chest*

Kitu says:

Mmmm.... Koga? ... Am I dead? It hurts!

Koga. Says:

No, you're not dead. You've just got some cleaner in your leg, the poison wasn't gone. But it is now.

Kitu says:

Oh ... I'm tired!

Koga. Says:

It's fine, hey... Kitu

Kitu says:

Ya?

Koga. Says:

Do you want to go with me And travel I mean you don't have to... it's just why would you want to be stuck with your friend She seems to be adjusting very well to life in here, she's even learning herbs from Kema... so what do'ya say

Kitu says:

I I cant I'm sorry...

Koga. Says:

Oh... then... I'll stay with you.

Kitu says:

Really?!?!

*She said this more alive now*

Koga. Says:

Yeah... I don't... I mean I can't leave you after today, can I Your my dog-girl now, and I'm your wolf-boy.

Kitu says:

Awwwwe your sweet I don't care what Kema thinks!

Koga. Says:

*Growled at the name 'Kema'* I don't like her... she's… er… Weird... I don't think we should trust her.

Kitu says:

She is a priestess we have to trust her ... she just doesn't like you much!

Koga. Says:

I know, that's probably why I don't like her... The whole she doesn't like me thing.

Koga. Says:

But... we should celebrate! *Koga said enthusiastically, hugging Kitu* we're together. Now and forever.

Kitu says:

Haha *hugs Koga* I love... your ears... just kidding ... I love you!

Koga. Says:

I love you more… *he blushed licking her ears* your ears are nice too… by the way…

Kitu says:

*They burst out laughing* ok seriously don't lick my ears...

Koga. Says:

Aaw, why not *jokingly pouted Koga* we're dogs, remember

Kitu says:

Haha *yawn* *falls asleep in his arm*

Koga. Says:

*Koga sighed, he was getting to the point of being tired himself* Sleep as much as you want, my little dog-girl…

Kitu says:

He took her inside and set her down then laid down right beside her and fell asleep.

Kitu says:

*Yawn* good morning sleeping beauty

Kitu says:

"Morning" said Kema

Koga. Says:

*Waking up, a bit tired, and startled* what's Kema doing here!

Kitu says:

This is her hut!

Koga. Says:

Oh, right. Nobody made me remember the important things..

Kitu says:

Heehee sorry

Koga. Says:

So, what you up to today, old lady *Koga muttered as he stretched and flicked his tail nervously*

Kitu says:

*Smack* that is not polite Koga ... sorry!

Koga. Says:

Ow…It's fine…Sorry, uh, Kema.

Kitu says:

"Thank-you ... there is hope for you yet, wolf" Kema said

*Smack* Kema that is rude

"Sorry...Koga" Kema said

Koga. Says:

*Koga barked something in a wolf language, "it's all good"* I don't mind.

Kitu says:

*Knock knock*

Koga. Says:

Eh Who's that?

Kitu says:

"Guess who" said a familiar voice

"Come in" said Kema

*It was Naraku *

Koga. Says:

.... Grrrrr! *Growled Koga, jumping in front of Kitu, and pulling her up onto his back* what do you want!

Kitu says:

"Koga that is no way to speak to a guest... sit" Kema said

*Both Koga and Kitu fell to the floor with force*

"Thank-you that darn wolf had it for me since he saw me!" said Naraku

Koga. Says:

What's all this about Explain.

Kitu says:

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku

"Maybe we should tell them," Kema said to Naraku

"Ok well this old lady well isn't old or lady!" he explained

*He stabbed her and then she started to melt*

Oh my god SHAY-WA WHERE ARE YOU! *Kitu cried*

Koga. Says:

*Koga pulled Kitu in close, picked her up in his arms* Knowing him… Your friends laying face down, six feet under covered in blood. *He said coldly, never taking his eyes off of Naraku*

Kitu says:

NOOOOOOOOO Shay-wa can't be dead!

Kitu says:

*Starts crying*

Kitu says:

Where is she you son of a bitch!?!?!

Koga. Says:

*Holds Kitu closer* We have to get out of here first... before we can save your friend, that is.. If she's still alive.

Kitu says:

"You can't save her she is already dead" he said with a misleading smile

*Shay is not dead*

NOOOOOOOO*Kitu cried*

Koga. Says:

Kitu, don't worry about it now. *Koga said quickly, while swiftly pulling Kitu back up onto his back, and darting out of the hut*

Koga. Says:

I always thought that lady was a nut job... *he muttered as he ran with Kitu still on his back, sobbing*

Kitu says:

It couldn't be! *She stopped crying* if Shay is dead I will kill the son of a bit**

Koga. Says:

Haha, don't worry. If she was dead. Naraku would've gloated and messed with our heads even worse. She's alive.

Kitu says:

*Sigh of relief* . . . but I will still kill him!

Koga. Says:

Yes, and I'll help. *He said bluntly, kissing Kitu on the cheek while he lifted her off of his back and set her down, on the ground in the woods they had fled to*

Kitu says:

Where to now?

Koga. Says:

We'll camp out here for now, and come up with some plan... then go get your friend at dusk.

Kitu says:

Ok ... I'm sorry I'm a drag! *Has an idea* maybe you can teach me how to fight!?!?

Koga. Says:

Heh… I guess.

Kitu says:

Why us?

Kitu says:

Why does Naraku want us?

Koga. Says:

I don't know.

Kitu says:

*Hugs Koga* I'm actually a little scared!

Koga. Says:

Yeah. I'm not afraid to die, though.

Kitu says:

"Koga Kitu?" came yelling from in the forest

Shay-wa! It's shay-wa! ... SHAY WE'RE OVER HERE!

Kitu says:

Koga go find her she must be terrifies I'll wait her . . . GO!

Kitu says:

What's the matter ... why aren't you going out to find her?

Kitu says:

. . .

Koga. Says:

Sorry!

Koga. Says:

Okay… I was daydreaming…

Koga. Says:

*Koga takes off towards the voice* WERE COMING!

Kitu says:

*Hummmmms*

Koga. Says:

*Comes back* Good news, I think she's alive

Kitu says:

Oh my gosh really!

Kitu says:

Shay is you okay?

Koga. Says:

*Shay was fine and just had minor injuries*

Kitu says:

I'll go to the stream to get some water *goes to stream and leaves Koga alone with Shay. *

Koga. Says:

Uh, so how's it go *Koga didn't like being left alone with the girl, he wanted Kitu*

Shay-wa. Says:

Fine, what about you

Kitu says:

*Kitu screams*

Shay-wa. Says:

KITU!

Shay-wa. Says:

WE'RE COMING!

Koga says:

KITU! *Koga ran towards her voice*

Kitu says:

*He came to the site of two demons that call themselves the thunder brothers snatching Kitu*

Koga says:

Get. Away. From. Her.

Kitu says:

Ahhhhhh let go of me and pulls out sword

"Owwww a sword and a little girl holding it" one of them said

Koga says:

Don't underestimate my dog-girl. *Woofed Koga, guyishly*

Kitu says:

The two brothers look at each other and bellowed "dog-girl" and laughed

*Kitu swings at the more human looking one and he dodged it ... but she cut a hunk of his hair*

"You will pay," he yelled in anger!

Kitu says:

*She then swung more like a warrior than a little girl the brothers got a couple of cuts*

"Don't hurt yourself now" said the human looking one

Don't worry I won't *at that she swung and cut his arm very! Deep! *

Kitu says:

*He then stabbed her in the thigh with a dagger*

AHHHHHHHH *she yelled in pain*

Koga says:

Kitu! Are you all right!

Kitu says:

Yes! I can take a hit!

*The human looking one then turned around and started to walk away ... but then Kitu stabbed him threw the back and stomach . . . he dropped to the ground dead*

The more demon looking brother yelled for the lost of his brother and started attacking Kitu with all his might*

Kitu says:

*She then tripped over something and fell on her butt*

Koga says:

Be careful

Kitu says:

*She stuck her sword out and closed her eyes... she felt something wet on her hand so she looked at it . . .it was blood she looked up there was a dagger one centimeter away from her face and the other brother ran right into her sword* *she was so close to being killed*

She just sat there for the longest time

Kitu says:

Koga ...did I just win!

Koga says:

I… I think so.

Kitu says:

Umm can you help me get him off!

Kitu says:

Like now!

Koga says:

*Drags him off*

Kitu says:

*Hugs Koga* I have never killed anyone before!

Kitu says:

It's not the best of feelings!

Koga says:

It's fine, you get used to it. *He murmured to quiet for her to hear, hugging her back*

Kitu says:

Why do people do this?

Koga says:

Because they're not all good, some are evil.

Kitu says:

Oh . . . can you help me walk! Haha

Koga says:

*Helps Kitu up* Of course!

Kitu says:

*Stares into space*

Kitu says:

Why do you think Naraku does this to people?

Koga says:

Because there's something in it for him because he's pure evil because he replaces love and happiness with hate and fear

Kitu says:

You don't know do you?

Koga says:

No.

Kitu says:

*The two walked back Shay* *they found her . . . sleeping! *

Koga says:

Shay, wow. You fell asleep…

Kitu says:

Haha *looks into Koga's eyes*

Koga says:

What

Kitu says:

Nothing you handsome devil!!!!

Kitu says:

*Blushes*

Koga says:

Oh, okay. *Koga grinned*

Kitu says:

So should we wake her?

Koga says:

Naw, she needs her sleep. She was held captive for a while.

Kitu says:

True . . . so what should we do?

Koga says:

I don't know, sleep

Kitu says:

Ok *they sat down beside each other sitting up with both of their swords in their hands and fell asleep*

*********************************Morning***************************

Kitu says:

*Sleeping* *Koga was awake*

Kitu says:

*Shay-wa got up and sneaked up behind Kitu and was about to yell"Nara-"

Don't you dare Shay!

Kitu says:

Good Morning Koga!

Koga says:

Morning! *He said cheerily*

Kitu says:

*Leans over and kisses him on the cheek*

Koga says:

*Koga's tail twitches happily*

Kitu says:

Heehee

"Ewe get a room," squealed Shay

Kitu says:

Hahahahahahaha!

Koga says:

Shay... be mature… *Koga laughed, leaning over for a full-on kiss with Kitu*

Kitu says:

*She leans too*

Kitu says:

*Eyes close*

Kitu says:

*Puts her hand on the back of his head and slowly pulls his face closer to hers when . . .*

"Awe how sweet it makes me want to ... kill," said Naraku

Kitu says:

Oh my god it's Naraku!!

Kitu says:

*Stands next to Koga*

Koga says:

... Back the hell off, Naraku.

Kitu says:

"Awe is the wolf and doggie scared?" he said in a baby voice

Kitu says:

NO!

Kitu says:

*Shay gets up and hides behind Kitu*

"Ya Kitu you tell him!" Shay-wa said

Kitu says:

*Blink blink*

Kitu says:

" Come on wolfie aren't you going to attack me like always?" the demon said

Koga says:

Why should I You just stepped into our trap *as he finished what he was saying rocks fell on top of the demon*

Koga says:

You stepped on a stick, holding a rope, which held back the rocks. Not bad.. For a wolf, eh

Kitu says:

Oh my you're the best

*Right when the first rock hit Naraku guesses what . . . he melted*

Kitu says:

Why does that always happen!

Kitu says:

. . . He scares me at times!

Koga says:

How can… he do that?

Kitu says:

I don't know?


End file.
